


Hurt/ Comfort Pathfinder x Crypto

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Brief mentions of insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Pathfinder
Kudos: 9





	Hurt/ Comfort Pathfinder x Crypto

**Aww shit here we go again**

**My last one was shit I know but let's try this again.**

Pathfinder didn't like to see his friends sad. He hated it and did everything in his power to cheer them up. And it just didn't make sense to him that someone as cool as Crypto could be so sad. And as usual, Path tried his best to cheer him up. But Crypto pushed him away. He was used to this, of course, having his fair share of people taking out their anger on him (Mirage). But he didn't care if he would be someone's punching bag if that was what his friend needed. But he knew that's not what Crypto needed. Crypto needed someone to care, he needed someone to trust him and be there for him, he needed a friend. And Pathfinder was determined to do just that. He was aware that people might not want to be his friend and he was okay with that. Crypto had just lost his best friend Wattson and Path wanted to be there for him no matter how many times he was pushed away or yelled at. If Crypto wanted space he could have space if Crypto wanted some files on the syndicate Path would do everything in his power to get them. Anything Crypto needed he was willing to do. 

And that's what caught Crypto off guard, the only other person who cared that much about him was Mila and she was gone. He didn't understand why Caustic had the urge to ruin his life. Just as his life was finally looking up when he didn't feel like shit every second of the day, Caustic had to take that away from him. Everyone hated him, they became cold towards him. But it didn't matter he wasn't here to make friends he was here to find Mila. That's the only thing that should matter, Caustic did him a favor now he could focus on his mission. But no matter how many times Crypto lied to himself it still hurt. His best friends Wattson and Elliott gone, even though the mole was revealed to be Caustic they were still wary of him. And then there was Pathfinder, it astounded crypto how he managed to stay happy all the time and be so nice to everyone. Maybe his programming didn't allow him to do otherwise but anyone could see Path was just as human as the rest of them. No matter how bad Revenant hurt him he would always bounce back up, willing to Revenant's punching bag again because ´revenant just needs to take out his anger on something to feel better´. Eventually, the murder bot himself warmed up to Path maybe he was touched by the fact path was willing to sacrifice his wellbeing just to help him feel better. He was willing to endure Mirage´s verbal abuse because he knew that mirage didn't mean it and he was just sad because his mother was sick. And then Path's behavior towards him was strange. He would just stare at him and sometimes hearts would flash over his screen. And when everyone thought he was the mole Pathfinder was the only one still willing to be his friend. His behavior never changed, heck Path was the only one who believed he was innocent. He just couldn't understand why Path would so blatantly trust him. No matter how many times he told Path to fuck off or get lost Path was never less friendly. He never treated him differently, and he continued to try his best to make him smile. It was cute in away. And maybe that's what made crypto trust him enough to let himself go in front of Path. Maybe that's why he let Path into his room while having a breakdown. Or maybe it was more than trust, maybe Crypto liked Path. And that's what led to the situation he was currently in. Crying into the cloth on Pathfinder´s neck sobbing silently letting the tears run freely down his face. Path holding him in his lap gently rubbing his back, hugging him tighter each time a soft sob escaped his lips. Occasionally pressing his optic against Crypto´s forehead each time he let out a shaky breath. None of them spoke the only sound coming out of the room where Cryptoś sobs. Pathfinder didn't ask why his friend was upset, he wanted to know of course but he understood that sometimes people don't want to explain, and that was okay. He understood sometimes people just feel like crying for no reason, sometimes people have really bad days and just want to cry. Eventually, Crypto´s sobs became louder. Pathfinder gently pushed him away wiping the tears from his face. Before hugging him tightly again. Pathfinder might not have been the best person to hug instead of soft flesh there was hard metal but that wasn't a problem for Crypto. He just wanted to be held by something warm and Pathfinder met the criteria. 

¨I miss her¨ Crypto managed to get out.

¨I let her down, I'm such an idiot I can't, I couldn't save her. It was my fault- I lost her, I lost everyone¨ crypto cried.

¨You didn't let anyone down friend, I'm sure wherever she is she's proud of you. You haven't given up. I'm sure our friends will realize it wasn't your fault, you had nothing to do with this¨.

¨She won't listen, they won't listen. I don't know why I still fight. I'm tired, tired of this, all of this¨.

¨Its alright friend, I think you just need a break, maybe take a nap¨ Path pressed his optic against his forehead. 

¨I can't, I want to sleep but I can't¨

Pathfinder hummed in response. He didn't understand insomnia but he understood how negatively it affected his friends

¨That's alright just try, if you can't then maybe we can do something fun, that might cheer you up!¨

Crypto nodded once again burying his face into the pathfinder's neck, closing his eyes as the pathfinder ran his hand through his hair. This felt nice crypto though. It felt like nothing bad could happen; he felt safe. He wanted to stay like this forever but he knew that could never happen. 

¨I love you¨ He heard pathfinder whisper.

His muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing again. Maybe he could be happy. He hugged Pathfinder tighter before closing his eyes and eventually, falling asleep. 


End file.
